Douglas Returns
by LabRatsXD
Summary: Douglas returns and so as Marcus and both of them is plotting to turn on of the Lab Rats evil? Who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story and it's about Lab Rats and I will try to add more chapter to the story and sorry if this chapter is short cuz ****I'm currently sleepy so yea!**

One day, Douglas Davenport returns back to his hidden lab, looking the revolted android hand broken, who's named behind the crusty rock: Marcus Davenport.

Walking till to the catwalk, he stood there feeling angry and disappointed. "Donald, one day I will capture one of little Lab Rats," said Douglas. Suddenly, a blinking, bright green is appearing on the computer screen. He rapidly run down the catwalk and manage to open the hidden cam that the Lab Rats has forgotten to take it down. "Excellent! Now I have more chance to capture one of them… Hmm… It would be better if I create the toxicant, which can change one of them evil and actives the trident app AND I WILL HAVE CONTROL OF THAT PERSON!" said Douglas, happily.

"Wait…Why I'm talking to myself?" asked Douglas, "Oh yea Marcus is here even though he can't… nevermind," said Douglas. As he begins to create the toxicant, a little sound from the rubble begins to form. Soon, later the bionic android boy wakes up in its full energy. "What happened and why my right arm is like an android? Ahhh, IM AN ANDROID!" shouted Marcus.

"Calm down! Bionic android is stronger than bionic humans," said Douglas although he lied.

"What happened?" questioned Marcus.

"The pests was lucky and they run away back to their home and rubbles of rock pounded you above your head and I have just went out and return to take my revenge by turning one of the pests evil," said Douglas evilly. "Who did you choose?" asked Marcus

Douglas looks at Marcus then to the computer screen with an evil smile. "I choose….

**(A/N) : Cliffhanger :O Who will he pick? :/ I'll try to add more chapter and school comes very soon….**


	2. Chapter 2

"I choose… His only daughter or my daughter" said Douglas.

"Bree Davenport!" shouted Marcus. "But why her?"

"Don't you see it? I know they cant hurt her even she is evil… Beside chase is too smart for me to capture him and Adam is just too strong that I may end up being a dog poo!" shouted Douglas. "But Bree is fast, though," said Marcus. "I know but you will be there by my side," replied Douglas. The toxicant was ready and in use. "What's the plan dad?" ask Marcus. "We lure the Lab rats to an isolated house and there we will strike our revenge to them!" Douglas said. And then there were off to take action.

==Time skip: End of school==

Class bell rang… Their they are: Adam, Bree and Chase united together in the hall. "UGHHHHH!" Bree shouted. "CAN U GUYS STOP ANNOYING ME!"

"Let me think about that… NO!" Chase laughing around while Adam looks like a clown! "Hey look! My red nose is talking to me!" said Adam. "Why are so small like Chase's tiny head.

"Adam, Can I see that red nose?" asked Chase. Adam handed to him. Chase unkindly threw it to Bree's face. "CHASE!" exclaimed Bree. Before Chase can annoy Bree again, the sound of the mission alarm begins. "Guys we need to go to lab. Bree super speed us there," Chase said. Bree nodded. Soon they reach the lab. "Guys, there is a trouble on this isolated house. I want you guys to go there and investigated what is going on. Now go and suit up then head for the mission!" said Mr. Davenport. The Lab Rats followed his ordered and head off.

(A/N: You want more? Uhhh… IM ON THE ROLL PEOPLE!)

The Lab rats reach there destination. "Okay, its better if we all split up. Okay, Adam go to the back of the house and check if there is something okay? And PLZ don't try anything silly." Said Chase.

"Okay, mini master," said Adam.

Chase got annoyed. "Bree, go upstairs and check there while I stay down here okay?" said Chase. "If we anything usual, just shout yeah?" Bree and Adam nodded and begins to spilt up. Douglas with Marcus watch them, he was more focus on Bree and followed her upstairs. "This is lame! "said Bree.

"Hello Bree," said Douglas evilly.

"Douglas!" surprised Bree.

Before Bree could shout her bionic siblings. She got attacked by Marcus and injected the toxicant in her neck. She fainted in Marcus hands and he said "You will do whatever me and my dad say once the toxicant full took over your body," whispered Marcus in her ears.

Soon, they heard the sound of Chase's voice getting closer by the second. When Chase arrived, he was in shock what he just saw.

"NO WAY….

(A/N: Sorry it took long cuz of my school but another cliffhanger…. What do think Chase says or what will he do? I'll try to update it. So bye…)


End file.
